What Is Life Backwards
by Vash22
Summary: This is an AU. The Inu characters do a little of a switch in role plays. HIATUS


**What Is Life Backwards**

Summary: This is an AU. The Inu characters do a little of a switch in role plays. Okay, this is during the beginning of the Inuyasha series. The jewel is not shattered yet. **_Some _**of the characters will stay in there place.

Character descriptions:  
Inuyasha: Hanyou; not Sesshoumaru's brother  
Kagome: Youkai; basic looks from the manga; her hair is longer, has claws and fangs, and a navy blue circle on her forehead; Kikyou's sister  
Kikyou: Youkai; basic looks from the manga; has claws and fangs, and dark purple circle on forehead; Kagome's sister; Ruler of the Western Lands; still loves Inuyasha  
Naraku: same as in series  
Kaede: Kagome's only living relative besides Kikyou; more will be explained in story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters.

(AN) "…" speaking parts; _Italics _thoughts; actions

I'll add more if I need to.

Chapter 1: Why?

Two beings sat in a field. Feeling content in each others' presence. Inuyasha was holding Kagome lovingly in his arms and finally asked, "Kagome, I want to be with you forever. I love you. Will you be my mate and give the shikon-no-tama to me so I can become full youkai so we can live together forever and our pups will be full youkai as well?"

The hanyou was scared so bad he almost peed himself. Kagome was so shocked and excited that she was almost left speechless. Her blue gray eyes turned silver with unbridled joy. Kagome turned around and hugged Inuyasha and said happily, "Of course Inuyasha! I've always wanted to be your mate, and of course I will give you the shikon!"

With that they sealed their engagement with a kiss. Unbeknownst to them a pair of dark eyes watched and calculated a plan to tear them apart.

>

Kikyou just got finished doing her paperwork. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Kikyou said enter and a snake youkai entered. He was 5'8. He had the head of a snake and the body of a human. His emotionless eyes a sickening yellow-green. He wore a pair of brown hakamas.

"Kikyou-sama, I am here to inform you that-" but he was cut off when Kikyou said, "This better be something good because you are already on thin ice. You know I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you are wasting my time," Kikyou said angrily.

The snake youkai continued, "Naraku is here and wishes to speak with you."

Kikyou became furious. 'That HANYOU has been destroying MY lands! Harassing ME! Stealing from MY villages and he expects to speak with me!' Kikyou's aura was starting to flare. Her hatred could be seen in her aura literally. The snake youkai was so intimidated that he was about to run when pain seared through his back and all the way to his front. When he looked down Kikyou's bloody hand held his heart. It was still beating. He didn't know it but he was screaming.

Kikyou felt contempt. She pulled out her hand and spattered her walls with the servant's blood. "Cowardliness is not allowed," she said coldly as he fell. She left her office and proceeded to Naraku.

When Kikyou reached her destination fury was etched on her face. Naraku wore his baboon pelt. He stood there with a malicious smile on his face.

"My dear Kikyou, you look even more beautiful when you're angry. But that is not what I came to talk about. Maybe later perhaps?" Naraku stated. "I have important news involving-" before he could finish Kikyou tried attacking Naraku. She hit the floor when he stepped to the side. He was right next to her when he said, "Ku ku ku. Kikyou my dear. Temper, temper. I would love to play, but as I was saying Inuyasha and your dear sister Kagome are mates-to-be," Kikyou growled and Naraku continued, "And the bonus is that Kagome is giving Inuyasha the shikon-no-tama so he can wish to be full fledged youkai."

Kikyou felt a surge of jealousy and anger towards her half-sister, Kagome. "Speak Naraku," Kikyou spat.

Naraku smirked, "I think we should come to a truce. Join forces to get us what we want. We both rid ourselves of Kagome. I get the shikon and you get Inuyasha," Naraku said slyly. _And I will get Inuyasha and Kagome to kill each other. You are mine Kikyou, along with the shikon-no-tama. __You may get Inuyasha but your time together will be short _Naraku thought.

At the back of Kikyou's mind she knew Naraku was up to something. She was too blinded with contempt and pride to listen though. "Kagome," Kikyou whispered her half sister's name like it was poison.

"Naraku if you betray me then I shall kill you," Kikyou said wearily. A sneer was planted firmly on her face. This was all Naraku needed to hear. His planned was basically put into motion.

"My dear Kikyou do we have a deal?" Naraku slurred.

"Naraku, you wear my patience thin," Kikyou paused and thought for a second and said, "Yes Naraku."

>

Inuyasha and Kagome were embracing each other. "Inuyasha, tomorrow can we become mates tomorrow since it's my birthday? You can make your wish tomorrow too."

Inuyasha said, "Keh! Whatever."

"I'm gonna miss your ears," Kagome giggled. She grabbed them and rubbed them.

"Oh yea?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. He smirked at her. "Don't be so stupid. I'm gonna be full demon! Just think of all the fun we're gonna have," he said proudly.

Kagome blushed, stood up, and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he ended up face first in the ground yelling curses.

When Inuyasha got out of his small crater he glared at Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He snapped.

"For being a hentai," Kagome huffed. With that she left Inuyasha there staring at her retreating form.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Back to the village. Good night Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

When Kagome got back to the village she was greeted with some frightened and some very welcome stares. She always received this at her village. She didn't mind. All she could do was try to gain their trust. That is why she always helped them whenever she could. She lived with Kaede, her grandmother. Not many people knew they were related. They also rather keep it that way due to the prejudice. No other people except family knew that Kaede was covered by a very strong spell to make her look like a human. And that is how they wanted to keep it.

When Kagome walked into Kaede's hut she was greeted with a warm smile. Kagome relayed to Kaede the day's events.

"That is great news for ye child. If I may ask, can I be there to see young Inuyasha make his wish of becoming a demon? It would be most amusing when he finds out I am demon. His look would be most amusing," Kaede stated. Kagome giggled at the thought of Inuyasha's face.

"Of course Kaede! I would love for you to come," Kagome said wrapping her arms around Kaede giving her a bear hug. Afterwards Kagome gave into sleep. She dreamt of her soon to be future life with Inuyasha.

Next Morning>

Kagome awoke to find a messenger from the village telling her that Inuyasha would see her this afternoon in the field near the Sacred Tree.

That Afternoon>

Kagome walked with Kaede to the field. When they got there Inuyasha said, "What are you doing here?"

Kaede replied, "Good afternoon Inuyasha," completely ignoring his rude comment. Kagome smiled at the two. They were her only family now. _Not counting HER, _Kagome thought sadly with a hint of anger.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly. He gave a slight nod. Kagome stuck out her hand holding a blue glowing jewel.

"Stand back Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome backed up to where Kaede stood. "Shikon-no-tama, grant my wish to become full fledged youkai so that Kagome and I shall live together forever."

A gust of wind roused and the jewel glowed a pink hew. "Inuyasha, we have seen your mind and soul. Your intentions are pure. Your wish has been granted. Love our mistress and take care of her," the jewel's pink hew now surrounded Inuyasha in a solid pink cocoon. With in a few minutes the cocoon shattered into shards of light and Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground. Kagome rushed over and put his head in her lap. Inuyasha stirred and looked up at Kagome. He had markings on his face and wrists. A purple almost blue crescent moon and magenta stripes adorned his cheeks. His wrist having the same matching stripes. He stood up taking Kagome with him.

He bent down and whispered something in Kagome's ear. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"Man it still works," Inuyasha spat along with a few choice curse words. "Hey, Kagome I'll see you later. Maybe we'll meet under the Sacred Tree around sunset, if you last that long," Inuyasha said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" Kagome snapped. She blushed knowing what it meant.

"I think you know," Inuyasha whispered, "just go and I'll see you later."

"Wait! Kaede wants to show you something," Kagome said hurriedly.

Kaede said a spell and a bronze light surrounded her. When the light dispersed, in Kaede's place was a middle aged looking youkai. About 5'8 with midnight blue hair. She had grey eyes and no apparent markings except for pink circle on her forehead.

"Kagome, I would like to speak to my future grandson alone. I will be back," Kaede said calmly while her gaze was intent on Inuyasha.

"All right Obaa-san. See you later Inuyasha," Kagome replied. _I wonder what she's gonna talk to him about. _Achoo! _Darn cold._

"Bless you," Kaede and Inuyasha said in unison never taking their eyes of each other.

"Thanks," Kagome said unconsciously. Kagome walked back to the village.

When Kagome was out of sight and earshot Kaede spoke.

"Inuyasha, ye seem as if troubled. Do ye not want to tell me?" Kaede asked politely.

"Save it you old hag I have no time to talk to you right now!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha I smell your fading arousal. And ye are trying to control yourself I know. Ye are fortunate that Kagome got that cold. Or else ye would have gotten more than the 'Sit' command from Kagome," Kaede stated stiffly. Inuyasha's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Look. I can control myself. I love Kagome. If you think I'm going to hurt her then you're wrong. I would never hurt her. I would die if I did. Tonight we will be mates. You have my word of her safety. I promise. I would kill anyone who would touch or hurt her in anyway," Inuyasha complied. He really meant what he said.

"Inuyasha, I have faith in you. Protect her and keep her safe," with that said Kaede left after putting the spell back on, once again hiding her features.

"So this is what it's like to be full youkai," Inuyasha mused to himself. _This is confusing,_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha then fled to the Sacred Tree where they were to mate.

Once again they failed to notice the same pair of dark eyes watching the exhibition. Though this time they were accompanied by a pair of jealous and cold ones. Both holding selfishness and greed.

>

It was almost sundown and Kagome had already set out to the Sacred Tree. Kagome was walking through the woods when she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyou. Kagome couldn't explain her sorrow. The tears threatened to spill but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't show she was weak. _I thought you loved me Inuyasha... _And with all her strength she charged Inuyasha and Kikyou. She would have had them if they had not dodged at the last second. When Inuyasha and Kikyou were far enough away in safety Kikyou said, "Dear sister what is wrong?" she asked like there was nothing wrong.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!" this pleased Kikyou, "You are kissing my future mate! That's what's wrong! You bitch! How dare you! And you Inuyasha," Kagome paused seeing Inuyasha come behind Kikyou, his arms encircling her waist, "Inuyasha… How could you?" Kagome's voice softening.

"Do you really believe I would love you? You are nothing more than a worthless wench!" Inuyasha said maliciously.

"But…I thought you loved me…" Kagome whimpered.

"Fool! I only pretended to love you to get the shikon-no-tama and grant my wish and be with Kikyou, my true love. And that comes to the grand finale. Now we shall kill you."

_ But then how did the shikon's soul scan say that he loved me? _Kagome thought confused and hurt. She voiced her thoughts, "You are not Inuyasha! Because the shikon searched the real Inuyasha's soul and said he loved me!"

"Oh. That was a simple love spell. It made my soul really love you in just enough time for you to get rid of you and get away," Inuyasha said smirking. "So I guess you could call it pure love."

"No…" Kagome whispered weakly. Those were the only words heard when Inuyasha launched himself at Kagome. Kagome dodged the attack but at a price. Kikyou shot a sacred arrow and pinned Kagome to a tree where she was supposed to sleep forever.

"That was easy," Inuyasha stated. After that was said Inuyasha started to change. His hair shriveled into waves of black. He shrunk down a few inches. The markings on his face had diminished. Naraku stood in the place of the imposter Inuyasha.

"Of course it was. It was Kagome," Kikyou stated flatly. Her cold lips curled into a malicious smile.

"Let us go if we wish to get you Inuyasha. You know the plan right?" Naraku asked as he transformed –but instead of Inuyasha– into Kagome. Kikyou gave a slight nod. They left to there next destination.

>

Inuyasha was walking through the forest when a curtain of arrows rained down upon him. He evaded all of them. When he looked up he saw, "Kagome," he whispered.

>

Kagome slowly woke up breaking the spell. "I…Inuyasha...Why?" She then shegrasped the arrow and pulled it out. She screamed in pain as she hit the ground. She then wasted no time in searching for Inuyasha. _Why did you! You bastard, why did you betray me? You will die by my hands. I promise you that I will._ With that silent promise Kagome's eyes seeped with a blood red color.

>

That's it till the next chapter! Okay. Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for a while. It's basically Kagome is in Kikyou's place. Kikyou is in Sesshoumaru's place and Sesshoumaru will show up in the Next chapter.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed! You guys gave me good advise!

Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


End file.
